Kralkez Drobeta
Kralkez Drobeta, Presentasjon Kralkez Drobeta er en storby som befinner seg midt i regionen Marunia. Byen ble grunnlagt i år 2Æ453, da republikken etter flere år i krig med orkestammene i området, erobret orkebefestningen Krolkix. byen Drobeta ble bygd over ruinene, og etter mange år utviklet den seg til en storby som ble omdøpt Kralkez Drobeta. I de tidligere årene var dette området av Marunia fortsatt under trussel fra orker som herjet .etter hvert tok republikken totalt kontroll over området og så godt som utryddet orkene som bodde i regionen. Byen utviklet seg til en enorm festning som det vokste en by rundt. Kralkex Drobeta er i dag kjent for å ha trent noen av republikkens fremste krigshelter. Her befinner Colossus Sirculus seg, en enorm kamparena som regelmessig holder turneringer hvor de tapreste kjemper om rikdom og berømmelse. I tillegg er byen kjent for å være den byen med flest innbyggere som er halv-orker. Kralkez Drobeta er i dag den fremste byen for republikkens krigere og militærmakt. I de senere årene har flere gnomer fra [[Snublugas]] blitt hyrt inn som arkitekter for de flerfoldige beleiringsmaskinene som har blitt bygd her. På vei inn i byen På veien fram den digre byen ser man flere hull i bakken, grus, jord og digre steiner pryder landskapet. det er få trær i området. et omformet myrlandskap med flekker av brent jord minner om tidligere kriger og blodsutgytelse. Nedenfor de tykke murene som omslutter Kralkez Drobeta går det en voldgrav, fylt med staker. Man kan se lik festet på mange av disse stakene og bein som ligger halvveis begravd i gjørma nedenfor. På murene ser man store forsvarsmaskineri. ballistaer og katapulter står spente og klare til avfyring. det kan også ses soldater som går langs toppen av muren. En hengebro fører inn til resten av byen, og folk strømmer ut og inn som maur i en maurtue. Vogner fylt med våpen og svært mange soldater er å se. fra hengebrua og videre inn i byen går det en bred gate som fører langt inn mot sentrum av byen. langt der framme, på en høyde i midten av byen befinner det seg en enorm festning med flerfoldige vakttårn på borgmurene. nedenfor og rundt høyden befinner det seg tusenvis av bygninger som strekker seg helt bort til bymurene. Små og store hus, butikker, lagerbygninger, pubber og bordeller kan ses i det man går gjennom gatene. En eim av svette, ekskrementer og et hint av blod kan kjennes i det man går gjennom de folkefylte gatene. Mennesker og svært mange halv-orker er å se, så vel som en og annen hobbit som er travelt opptatt med arbeid. Mange av folkene ser fattige ut. de fleste utenom soldatene går i klær av lav kvalitet. men her og der kan man se folk av høyere rang. Byens distrikter Leo Cavas I midten av byen befinner festningen "Leo cavas" seg. Her styrer krigsherren og senatoren Krixus. Assistert av sitt råd med generaler og senatorer, styrer Krixus byen med en jernhånd. Kun individer med høy status, og deres undersåtter får lov til å ferdes her. Soldater av den høyeste rang patrulerer gatene. Mot nord - Civilia Det nordlige distriktet er det mest befolkede distriktet. Her befinner det seg mange butikker med et stort utvalg av varer. Flere bordeller, badehus og barer finnes her, som mange av soldatene besøker de gangene de har permisjon. en bred gate går tvers gjennom distriktet mot Leo Cavas. I Civilia befinner det seg i tillegg en mer eller mindre avstengt slum, som på mange måter minner mer om et fengsel. Her bor mange av byens uønskede. Tyvlinger, hobbiter, og de mest ulykkelige mennesker og halv-orker bor her. En kriminell organisasjon ble etablert her, og byen har plagdes med å bli kvitt organisasjonen som terroriserer nattelivet. Slummen er under konstant overvåkning og razziaer utføres av soldatene med jevne mellomrom. Et kapell dedikert til Talos befinner seg her, så vel som kapell dedikert til Tempus, Helm og Kelemvor Mot sør - Meridia Det sørlige distriktet huser flere av generalene i byen. Byens velstående er å finne i dette distriktet. Men det de alle har til felles er at de krig er deres levebrød. Velstående befaler, krigere, trenere, frie gladiatorer, handelsmenn, arkitekter, smeder osv. har sine hus her. Det finnes en rekke butikker, så vel som en rekke vertshus, badehus og lignende, således er et tempel for Lathander og Kelemvor å finne her. Mot Øst - Milenos Det østlige distriktet, Milenos, Er et distrikt som huser de fleste av soldatene i byen, så vel som en del av republikkens hær. Mange av militærets rekrutter blir sendt til Kralkez Drobeta for å gå gjennom treningen som en hver Makhansk soldat må fullføre for å få æren av å forsvare republikken. Det er i Milenos-distriktet at treningen foregår. Her ligger også den sagnomsuste kamparenaen Colossus Sirculus, hvor det hvert år arrangeres en turnering til ære for den valgte konsulen av Marunia. et stort tempel dedikert til Tempus befinner seg her. Tempelet er forbehold byens soldater Mot vest - Aedificus I dette distriktet foregår mye av byggingen av beleiringsmaskineriet, så vel som eksperimentering av magi i forbindelse med krigføring. En god del gnomer og magikere fra rundt om i republikken jobber her med å forbedre krigsmaskineriets slagkraft, samt med å planlegge ulike strategier for krigføring i ulikt terreng. Et industritungt distrikt. Mange tårn befinner seg i dette distriktet, så vel som et lite bibliotek og et par vertshus. Her befinner det seg også en slavehandler som tar i mot krigsfanger som så selges til fjerne land og innad republikken. Halv-orkenes hjem Som et resultat at orkene av Krolkix bodde i disse områdene for flere hundre år siden, kom mennesker ofte i kontakt med dem. Orkene plyndret og herjet i republikkens områder, og som resultat av dette ble flere halv-orker født. I de senere årene bor flere av disse halv-orkenes etterkommere i byen og utgjør i dag nesten halvparten av byens innbyggere. I mange år brukte republikken dem som slaver, men fra år 2Æ883 ble halv-ork-slaveriet avskaffet. Kralkez Drobeta er den eneste storbyen i republikken hvor halv-orker får ferdes nokså fritt. Militæret tar i mot en hver halv-ork som ønsker å tjenestegjøre. her kan til og med halv-orker stige i gradene og bli generaler i militæret. som resultat av dette mangeårige fokuset på krigføring har kulturen deres blitt nokså preget av dette. En halv-ork, uansett kjønn får ikke respekt blant sine egne, men mindre de har tjenestegjort som soldat. Mange av dem sulter etter ære og berømmelse i arenaen hvor flere har vunnet og blitt høyt belønnet gjennom tidene. Dette er også den eneste byen hvor de kan anskaffe seg eiendom og starte opp forretninger. Likevel er det forbudt for en halv-ork å inneha noe betydningsfull makt i byen, eller å tjenestegjøre som prest i et av templene eller kapellene. De får heller ikke ferdes innenfor byens mektige festning "Leo Cavas". Konflikter * En kriminell organisasjon som har stått for en del mord og tyveri har hatt et fotfeste i byen i flere tiår. * En Kult dedikert til guden Grumish har vervet flere halv-orker til sin sak. * I løpet av det siste året har terroristgruppa "Moradins tapre", en dvergeledet gruppe, stått for en rekke mord innad i byen. * Talos følgere kommer av og til på kant med resten av befolkningen. De kan opptre som svært voldelige og brutale. Flere henrettelser har funnet sted som resultat av provokasjoner. * Småkriminelle ungdomsgjenger. * Handelsmenn som krangler. * rivalisering innad militæret. * rivalisering innad byens styre. verdifulle Handelsvarer (Lokalt regionalt) * Jernmalm, til smier * tømmer, til bygging av forskjellig * leire * stein, granitt, kalk * diverse matvarer (kjøtt, potet, bønner) * ull, skinn, lær * alkohol, potetsprit Eksporterer * diverse våpen * militære tjenester * slaver (importert) * Diverse matvarer (Fisk, korn, grønnsaker, frukt, salt) * tømmer * stein * jernmalm * diverse alkohol (Vin, øl, mjød) * edle mineraler (gull, edelstener osv) * honning * magiske artefakter